Graduation Day Blunder
by jamcreynolds
Summary: On her graduation day, Hermione discovers something that is going to change hers and Harry's life forever. Written for Harmony2kCelebration.


Hello all! This is something new for me, first, because it was written for a celebration of sorts. Harmony & Co.'s 2k Celebration to be specific. I've never written a story for something like this and decided that I would give it a shot. Second, this isn't going to be a multi-chaptered story like my usual way of going about things. Hopefully, it turns out well.

I'd like to thank Linda Melissa Brown for the idea for this story...I stole it from the Prompt Bank on Harmony & Co.'s Facebook site. I thought it was fitting since it's for their celebration. I hope you'll all agree.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the plot. I haven't made any money from this story or any other. My bank account tells no lies.

Hermione had been out of sorts for days and she wasn't sure why. She had been moody and snappy, most unlike her usual self, and hadn't felt well in the mornings. She had been sure that she was going to throw up several times but had just barely refrained. At first, she thought that she just needed some private time with Harry but had quickly dismissed that as the reason. They were used to having to hide their relationship.

After the war had ended, Hermione had begged her best friends to return to Hogwarts with her, telling them that they needed to get their N.E.W.T.s if they wanted to be taken seriously as aurors. Sure, Kingsley had offered to take them into training right after the war but Hermione had implored to them that they would forever be said to have gotten in on their fame and name, something that Ron had been completely fine with, but Harry had not. After he admitted that that was the last thing that he wanted, he had agreed to come back to Hogwarts with her for one last year, even though it had clearly bothered him.

Not that she blamed him. Coming back to the place where they had witnessed and caused death was hard. There were days where she felt herself falling into a depression, still days where she had to pull the firewhiskey bottle from Ron's hand, nights where she held Harry close while he screamed and cried through his numerous nightmares. Everyone hailed them as the Heroes of Hogwarts but nobody understood that it had destroyed their childhood and had broken their futures. They were still trying to figure out how to put their lives back together.

However, going back and facing their fears had done them a world of good. While it was still hard and they still faltered, they were getting better. Ron had actually rekindled his romance with Lavender once Hermione had told him two weeks into their relationship that it was never going to work out, that they were meant to be just friends. It had been a relief when Ron had also looked relieved at her words. Lavender was scarred from her attack by Greyback and who better to understand than Ron? It was the first time she had seen him be strong and supportive for someone and even though it wasn't for her and her nightly dream visits with Bellatrix, who was she to complain? He was growing up and that was all she had ever wanted from him.

Harry and Ginny had never gotten back together. Not for lack of Ginny trying because the redhead had tried extremely hard. Harry had told her that he just didn't feel for her like he once had, that the war had changed him. While Ginny hadn't understood, Hermione had. She wasn't the same girl that had fallen for Ron, that had hoped that he would someday love her and bring her into the fold of the Weasley family. Even now, when she had no family of her own left, it wasn't something that she would ever want. She loved the Weasleys and always would but she wanted more from her life.

With Ron spending time with Lavender and Ginny blaming Hermione for Harry not wanting to be with her any more, Hermione and Harry had grown even closer over the course of the year. It had been Halloween that had seen them take their relationship to new heights. Hermione had woke from her bed in her Head Girl dorm and wandered out into the common room, ready to read to forget Bellatrix standing over her, crucioing her until she pissed herself, the knife slicing through the soft skin of her forearm like it was warm butter. Much to her surprise, she had found Harry sitting before the fire, just staring at the flames.

They had sat together, all night, telling each other about their nightmares and confessing to just how broken they really were. Hermione had known her true feelings for Harry since mid-summer but she had never wanted to pressure him into anything. Therefore, when Harry had leaned over and kissed her sweetly, clearly as inexperienced as she was, her heart had exploded in happiness.

It was one of the few times that she hadn't overthought things.

The pair had decided to keep their relationship to themselves until school was over; the last thing they wanted was to deal with Ginny being jealous and the other students being in their faces about it. Neither were too keen on being public with their affections anyways so it didn't bother them. Nothing else changed since they already did everything together anyways.

Harry would sneak into her room at night and they would sleep together, learning that when they had someone else to hold onto, it was easier to scare away the nightmares. They had fumbled through their relationship together, every mile marker as sweet as the one before. Harry was a passionate and giving lover and Hermione made sure that she always showed her appreciation. Both were happy and they were planning to move into Grimmauld Place together after graduation.

After today.

Today was graduation and it was why Hermione was so upset about being out of sorts. She didn't feel well and she and Harry had agreed to tell the Weasleys about their relationship afterwards. While she didn't think that Ron was going to care, it was likely that Ginny and Molly were going to be very cross.

Hermione was dressed to go up in front of the crowd of people and get her certificate of completion and she was just waiting on Harry. She really wanted him to brush his fingers through her hair and tell her that everything was going to be fine, that her speech was going to be perfect. While she knew that she had practiced it for hours and there was no way that she could possibly mess it up, it was still her fear that she would make a fool of herself in front of hundreds of witches and wizards while on stage.

While she waited, she paced back and forth in front of her mirror, repeating her speech over and over to make sure that she hadn't miraculously forgotten it since the night before. After ten minutes, she stopped in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection, hoping that she looked alright for such an occasion. While most witches wore witches robes for their graduation, Hermione wanted to give a nod to her muggle heritage and had decided to wear a dress. Harry had told her that he liked the idea and had decided to go with a muggle suit as well.

While her dress was modest by muggle standards, most of the witches were going to look at her like she was some sort of scarlet woman. It was scarlet red and reached just a few inches above her knees, flaring softly from where it was cinched in at the waist. It had cap sleeves and scoop neckline, a summery sort of dress that wasn't all that fancy but looked nice. Hermione had twisted her hair up into a chignon, leaving the line of her neck bare, something that Harry absolutely loved. Most men adores breasts or arses but Harry loved her neck and the curve of her spine, usually tasting it with his teeth when they were alone.

Finally, there was a knock at the door and Hermione called for her boyfriend to come in. He looked perfectly edible in his high-end suit, something that he had made her go shopping with him for over one of their free days over the Easter holidays. It had been a day spent together out in the muggle world and it had been nice to not have to hide. Harry flashed her a smile and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in to kiss her softly.

"You look beautiful. Everyone there won't be able to keep their eyes off you. Just look at those legs," he told her, his eyes dancing with mirth. Hermione smacked him on the chest lightly but grimaced slightly. His face morphed to concern immediately.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked her. Hermione gave him a wan smile as she reached for the digestive biscuits she had been nibbling on all afternoon.

"I just don't feel well today. Nothing to worry about," she reassured him. His expression didn't lighten.

"This is the fourth day this week. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey before we leave," Harry told her. Hermione shook her head dismissively, not even considering going to see the witch.

"I'm fine, Harry, I promise. Besides, graduation starts in twenty minutes. We have to get down there," her voice turned melancholy at the realization that their Hogwarts career was almost over. "I wish that we still had Sirius and Remus here to come watch us. I think they'd be rather proud of us." Harry's arm came around her and he held her close, instantly knowing what her real problem was.

"Your parents are looking down on you now, Hermione. They're proud of everything you've done and accomplished. They're going to continue to be so because you're going to change our world," he promised her.

Her parents had made it to Australia but just two months after moving there, they had been struck by an out of control lorry while crossing the street together. They had been killed instantly and nobody had been any wiser as to their real identities. Hermione had been heartbroken when she had heard but with Harry's help, she had moved past it. She would always wonder what would have happened if she hadn't sent them but at the time, there hadn't been another option. Sometimes, life dealt you shite and you just had to roll with it.

Hermione nodded and squared her shoulders, holding her hand out for Harry to take. He laced his fingers with hers and then placed her hand in the crook of his elbow, escorting her out of the room she had called her own for the last ten months. Hermione let him lead her through the corridors of Hogwarts and out onto the grounds where the crowd had already gathered; the Weasleys were already waiting and they were all waving wildly. Even George had shown and had screwed a smile on for the occasion.

Harry led Hermione to her seat and she was thankful to find herself seated between Seamus and Neville. Both smiled at her and Neville reached out to pinch her cheek softly. Neville had certainly come into his own since beheading Nagini, starting a relationship with Hannah Abbott, despite the fact that she had a ragged scar stretching from one eyebrow to her chin. It made Neville even more of wonderful wizard if anyone asked Hermione, knowing that he didn't care about the girl's appearance, only that she shared his love for herbology.

Harry made his way to his seat between Parvati and Dean, not really speaking to either. While he was roommates with Dean, the muggleborn had fallen under the hero worship that the rest of the school had come to think was necessary. Parvati was no better, always trying to get Harry to go on a date with her. He had politely declined her advances more times that Hermione could count but he was too much of a gentleman to be mean to her about it.

Hermione looked out in the crowd to see if there was anyone out there specifically for her and was sad to see that there wasn't. Kingsley was out there, holding up a sign that said 'Granger and Potter are Number 1' but that was as close as it got. She supposed that she really couldn't complain since Harry was in the same boat she was. Everyone they had been close to had died in the war or were Weasleys.

Hermione was pulled from her melancholy thoughts when Professor McGonagall, well Headmistress these days, strode to the podium in the middle of the stage and pointed her wand at her throat, casting a silent sonorous. She could feel her stomach knotting up but this time, she wasn't sure if it was in anticipation or because she didn't feel well. Her hands knotted in her lap while the Headmistress began.

"Graduates, honored guests, parents, and friends, Hogwarts welcomes you to 1999's graduation ceremony. We're going to call the students up so they can receive their certificates and then you're going to hear from one student who is not only one of those considered to be a Hero of Hogwarts but also this year's valedictorian. Valedictorian for every year she has attended, in fact. For now, though, let us begin," she started.

Hermione watched her mentor begin to work through the list of the current seventh and eighth year students. Transfiguration had always been a favorite of hers and her favorite professor had offered her the opportunity to study for a Mastery under her after the summer holidays. Of course, Hermione had jumped at the opportunity. After studying with Professor McGonagall, she hoped to convince either Professor Flitwick or Professor Vector to let her gain a Mastery under them as well. She really wanted to craft her own spells and learning those subjects would help her along the way.

Harry had already told Kingsley that he would join auror training along with Neville and Ron; she had been offered a place as well but chasing after dark wizards just wasn't what she wanted in life. She had done her part and she wanted to change the world in a different way now. The Headmistress had assured her that she would be able to travel from Grimmauld Place to the castle every day so she would still see Harry; in fact, she was the only one aware of the relationship they shared.

Finally, Professor McGonagall called out Seamus' name and he rose, hands in the air, fist pumping as he went to collect his certificate. Hermione cheered loudly; while he hadn't been a close friend of hers, he had been in her house and year and had fought bravely at her side through the Final Battle. It was worth a few cheers. After he took his seat, it was the moment she had been waiting for since she had first stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express.

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall called out, pride evident in her voice.

Hermione rose on shaky feet and Neville reached out and grabbed her hand to help steady her. She shot him a grateful look as she locked her knees and forced herself to walk to her mentor, smile on her face. The crowd behind her was going wild, all on their feet and shooting sparks in the air with their wands. Hermione knew there was a blush on her cheeks but she was so damned proud of herself that she didn't let it bother her. The Headmistress smiled at her as she handed her her certificate of completion.

"Congratulation, Hermione," she told her. Hermione nodded and thanked her before turning back around and heading towards her seat.

Neville went next and again, the crowd went wild. Luna followed, then Padma and Parvati. Hermione smiled softly when she saw the blush on Harry's cheeks before his name was even called. Just as she suspected, when the words 'Harry Potter' were spoken, the entire crowd went to their feet again and they cheered for him much the same way they had cheered for Hermione. Harry ducked his head and hurried to get his certificate, cheeks burning, and hurried back to his seat.

Ron and Ginny were the last to be called and their family could be heard even over the cheering of the crowd and the sparks being shot into the air. Both of them smiled for the cameras that were flashing and took their time getting back to their seats, clearly enjoying the attention that their fame from the war had afforded them. By the time Ron took his seat, Hermione's nerves were once again shot because she knew that her speech was coming up and it was the last thing for their graduation ceremony. There would be punch and biscuits served in the Great Hall but this was it. The grand finale was up to her and she wanted to make sure that she did it proud. The Headmistress held her hands up for silence and started to speak.

"For our last event, we're going to hear from Hermione Granger. Not only is she a Hero of Hogwarts as the world is calling her, she's Head Girl, been valedictorian every single year she attended Hogwarts, named the Brightest Witch of the Age, and one of the fiercest cubs to ever come from my house," she told the crowd.

Hermione took a deep breath and did her best to quell the urge to vomit. She really wanted one of her digestive biscuits but swallowed the bile and stood. Her shoulders were square and head held high as she made her way to the podium, using her wand to silently cast the sonorous charm on herself. She resisted the urge to wipe her palms on her skirt as she started as she had rehearsed for hours the day before.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here today and watching us all get our certificates. I know that this is a part of every Hogwarts student's path, that you have all done this very thing, but it's special this year. This year, people are receiving this award that almost shouldn't have. Many of us almost died a year ago here on these very grounds; that we're here to partake in this tradition is like being handed a new lease on life," Hermione paused for a moment to clear her throat just a little.

"I told myself that I wasn't going to get on my soapbox about this war and the devastation that was left behind. I told myself that I wasn't going to preach to you all about how forgiveness would solve all our problems. I don't believe that. Forgiveness is definitely going to help but it won't solve our problems. I myself have a lot of animosity built up from my time spent fighting against people that thought I was lower than mud because of my birth. It won't go away overnight and I'm realistic enough to know that it won't go away overnight for any of you either.

What I will say is that I'm going to try. Just like us receiving this certificate when we almost died here instead, we owe it to ourselves to truly get a new start. That won't happen if we hold onto that animosity and hate. It won't be easy and it won't work the first time but if we persevere, it will work. I have scars that will never go away and I'm willing to try to forgive if only so our children don't have to fight this same war when they're our age. I someday hope…" Hermione trailed off and clapped her hand over her mouth, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to keep the vomit down this time. The Headmistress was there in an instant, a small bucket in her hand and Hermione turned away to empty her stomach into it.

Her cheeks burned in humiliation.

It was her worse dream come true and hundreds of people had seen her get sick on stage, during her epic speech to change the world. Harry was hurrying up the steps and Madam Pomfrey was right behind him; clearly, he had summoned her to come check on her. Hermione just wanted to die on the spot. The crowd was silent behind her and she hoped that it was because they were worried about her, not because they were going to start laughing the second she turned around.

Harry's arm snaked around her waist and Madam Pomfrey's hand went to her forehead while the Headmistress took her bucket of sick. She had wanted to wave her wand and vanish it first but she hadn't had the chance. There were soft whispers in the crowd of students and she looked up to see that Ron was heading her way now too. While it was a show of support that she appreciated, it was going to end up being a circus and she loathed it.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry asked her, his arm flexing around her protectively. Hermione shook her head, surprising herself.

"I actually feel better than I did," Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Have you been feeling off for a few days, dear?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, the digestive biscuits make me feel better though," she confessed.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at Hermione's abdomen after freshening her mouth as Ron reached her side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a worried look.

"What's wrong with you, Mione? Everyone is worried," he told her. Madam Pomfrey finished her spell and a small ball of golden light glowed brightly in the space above her abdomen.

Hermione felt her heart drop into her belly. Pregnant. She was pregnant and she wasn't married. She hadn't completed her education and she was going to be an unwed mother. Whispers erupted through the crowd at the sight of the beautiful, glowing ball of energy and Hermione felt her cheeks flush again. Ron let go of her shoulders and gave her the most incredulous look she had ever seen grace his face. She could see the thoughts running through his mind cross his features and she started to hit him repeatedly in the arm. It made no nevermind that everyone in the crowd was still watching.

"You quit thinking that right now, I can see it on your face! I ought to curse you bald and blue for even thinking that about me, Ronald Weasley!" her voice was taking on a shrill quality and with every other word, she punctuated it with a hit. There were chuckles in the crowd now and Hermione realized that they were laughing at her. When she turned to see that Harry was trying to hide a smile behind his hand, she started to hit him too.

"You! This is all your fault!" Tears were threatening to fall and Harry just smirked at her.

"I certainly hope so," he told her. His words caught her off guard and she couldn't help but to chuckle softly. Harry moved closer and dropped his mouth to hers, his tongue pressing inside her mouth to tangle with hers, his hand coming up to cup her cheek and hold her exactly where he wanted her. It was their very first public show of affection and while Hermione had been worried that she would be worried about feeling self-conscious, she didn't. When Harry released her, her lips felt swollen and bee-stung. He dropped to one knee before her and reached out to take her hand, the whole crowd gasping in surprise.

"Hermione Jean, I wasn't going to do this now. I was going to wait until after the graduation party when we were alone since I know you don't like big shows of anything but I think this calls for it. Life brought us war which in turn brought us together. Now, it's brought us another happy surprise that I'm sure will have us losing our minds on a daily basis. You've been the woman that has been there for me through everything and I've learned that there is nobody I love more than you. I want you to be there with me through everything. Please do me the honor of marrying me." Harry pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out to her.

It was gorgeous. A princess cut sapphire with a silver band, nothing too ostentatious but definitely big enough to catch attention. She just stared at it, trying to imagine it on her hand. The entire crowd was silent and finally the Headmistress nudged her in the side. Hermione shot her look and finally realized that she had been standing there admiring the ring for entirely too long, leaving Harry kneeling there, wondering what her answer was. Tears pricked her eyes as she smiled down at him.

"Yes, a million times, yes," she promised him. Harry rose to his feet and slipped the ring on her left hand, pressing a kiss to her palm after doing so. She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight, her feet not even touching the stage. The entire crowd went wild behind them and she realized that she had just been proposed to at their graduation from Hogwarts. It was so cliche that it killed her but so perfect at the same time. When Harry released her and her feet were touching the ground, she laid a hand on his chest and spoke just loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you upset about the baby?" she whispered. He brushed the wisp of hair that had come loose from her chignon behind her ears and shook his head.

"No, baby. It's earlier than I had planned but when I imagined a family, it was always with you. We'll make it work," he promised her. She kissed him this time though it was much more chaste. Hermione remembered that she was supposed to be giving the speech of a lifetime and realized that she really wasn't all that into it anymore. She had said her peace and she just wanted to go somewhere private and snog Harry senseless. Turning back to the crowd, she smiled and hoped that it wasn't going to be too strange.

"I'm sorry for interrupting what I had hoped to be an epic speech about uniting our world. While I do still think that is exactly what we need to do no matter how difficult it is, I think that discovering I'm pregnant and getting engaged in a matter of five minutes is reason enough for me to bring my speech to an end. Once again, thank you all for coming and supporting us, it really does mean the world," she finished.

Even though she had thrown up in the middle of her speech, the applause was thunderous. Harry had his arm wrapped around her waist protectively and Ron was standing to the side with a goofy grin on his face. Even Professor McGonagall had a smile on her face, something she hadn't expected. When everyone started to rise and head for the castle once more, the Headmistress came to Hermione and took her hands in her own and smiled.

"I am so excited for you, Hermione. I want you to know that this won't affect your Mastery with me. I'm willing to work around everything. I want you to follow in my footsteps no matter what happens," Hermione couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. It was one of her greatest fears, not getting her education because of something like this. The Headmistress opened her arms and Hermione threw herself into them in true Gryffindor fashion. Harry smiled softly at her and once she had calmed herself enough to speak, Hermione pulled back and hoped that Harry wouldn't disagree.

"Would you consent to be the baby's godmother? The Weasleys are going to be angry with us and you've been there for us since we were eleven. You've been like a grandmother to me and I've always looked up to you. Would you consider it?" Professor McGonagall shook her head.

"I saw the look on Molly's face and I don't think she's going to be applying for the position of grandmother anytime soon. I was hoping that I might have that title. All my children perished and I have nobody to claim as my own. It would be a great honor to have you both as family. That would mean it would have to go to someone else. Might I suggest Miss Lovegood?" McGonagall's voice was hopeful and Hermione burst into tears once again, hugging her professor close. She didn't even need to have Harry's input to know how touched he was. He had always loved his Head of House.

"We would be honored to have you as family. We'll ask Luna, that's a great idea. Right, Harry?" Hermione reached out for him and he was right there, hand out and arm around her. He shot a grateful look towards his old Head of House and Hermione knew that he would never be able to voice his emotions. He wasn't good with them with anyone but her. However, the Headmistress seemed to understand this. She smiled at them and started to shoo them towards the steps.

"Go on with you, I'll owl you in a few days and we can begin planning for this little one. For now, go enjoy your last hoorah at Hogwarts. You're finally graduates and I've never been more proud," she told them. Hermione smiled at her and let Harry pull her down the steps and back across the grounds towards Hogwarts. Ron had left them to go celebrate with Lavender and his family and while she hadn't gotten the impression that he was angry, it was going to depend on what his family thought. Ron had always been easily influenced.

As they entered the Great Hall, there were congratulations called out to them from all over. Hermione and Harry both accepted it happily as they worked their way through the crowd to find the Weasleys. It was high time for this confrontation and they were going to see it through. Better here in front of witnesses then somewhere where curses could be thrown. Finally spotting them off in the corner with Neville, Hannah, Augusta Longbottom, and the Lovegoods with them, they headed that way.

As they approached, Hermione slowed slightly. This was it, the moment of truth. She was going to discover just who her true friends were and who was willing to stick with her through this tough time. It was hard to say if Ron would hang tight; he would stand to lose his family and she would never want that for him. As they approached, the table fell silent until Luna floated forward and hugged Hermione close for a moment before letting her go.

"Congratulations, I knew that you would be happy together regardless of what you faced in life together," Luna told her sincerely. Honestly, it was the sweetest thing Hermione had ever heard. She smiled at her and thanked her before looking to the rest of the group. Neville smiled at her, as did Hannah. While Hannah stepped forward to embrace her and offer her her congratulations, Neville stepped forth and shook Harry's hand, offering him a smile and sincere congratulations. Augusta came next and Hermione expected censure but found none. Instead, they got sound advice.

"Marry before the baby is born. Make sure that you go to Gringotts and get your accounts sorted. I know that you have your trust vault, most heirs do. However, I know that you're the Potter heir. You haven't yet taken your seat on the Wizengamot so you haven't claimed your inheritance. For your child's sake, don't put it off any longer. I suspect that Black made you his heir as well so you need to make sure that you claim that title as well. If you want to have any say in new laws passing and things of the like, you need to heed my advice. If you need someone to help you, feel free to call on me," she offered. Hermione wasn't sure what any of that meant but Harry nodded his head, clearly accepting her offer. They stepped closer to the Weasleys and there were varying degrees of expressions.

Bill and Fleur looked happy, evidenced by the fact that Fleur rose and kissed both Harry and Hermione on the cheeks and congratulated them, wishing them happiness. Bill shook Harry's hand and kissed Hermione's cheek, telling her that he was happy for them. They seemed sincere so it was doubtful that they were going to be the problem. Charlie came next, emulating Bill's actions perfectly. George was next, shaking Harry's hand and telling him he must have aimed just right, making him blush ridiculously. He had kissed Hermione on the cheek and told her that he was going to teach her kid every prank in the book in memory of Fred and since she hadn't seen him so happy since Fred had died, she hadn't the heart to tell him that she would kill him if he did.

Ron had done the same as his brothers before him, throwing his support behind his best friends. He had whispered to Hermione that he would never abandon them and that he would always be there for them. She wasn't sure how much she believed it since he fled her embrace to go hide behind Lavender and his mum immediately. Needless to say, she wouldn't be extending godfather privileges out today. Finally, it was down to just Ginny, Molly, Arthur, and Percy. Hermione knew without a doubt that Percy wasn't going to have anything to do with them; he had made that clear with the letter he had sent Ron at the beginning of fifth year. Nothing had been said in the contrary in all this time so there was no reason to think that things were different now. However, Ginny stepped forward and started to drill Harry in the chest with her finger.

"I can't believe you left me for her. I mean, I always knew that it was her but this is the first confirmation. She's just plain and mousy, how could you ever choose her over me?" Hermione had to fight the urge to run her hand over her hair and dress; she knew that she was no beauty queen. She knew that she was plain and had an average body; however, Harry loved her for who she was and thought that she was beautiful despite her scars and flaws. He saw a beauty queen where she saw a mouse. Harry stepped forward with thunder clouds in his eyes and she laid a hand on his arm and shook her head. It really wasn't worth it. Rather than explode, he sighed.

"Ginny, I told you that things had changed with the war. Hermione was right there for all of it. She knew what I had been through and the same went with her. I know her suffering. You were at Hogwarts fighting a completely different battle and it changed you as well. I didn't get with Hermione until Halloween of this past year. I never cheated on you or even the memory of you. Hermione didn't cheat on Ron, for however long they lasted. None of us simply worked out and we never would have in the long run. We didn't have a single thing in common except quidditch. Not even a single interest in class. Ron and Hermione were too much like brother and sister to last long and they both knew it. It was clear on their faces that they were relieved when Hermione finally gathered the courage to call it off," he told her. Ginny's face was still twisted in anger as he turned to Molly who was looking at them with disapproval on her face.

"I can already see how you feel about us so I'll save you the time and effort of telling us how you feel. We won't darken your doorstep anymore, we knew that this was likely to happen as soon as we decided to become a couple. As much as we love your family, we won't be tearing it apart by insisting that we continue to be a part of it. For those of you that want to continue to be our friends and see us regularly, we'll be at Grimmauld Place. You'll be more than welcome to come and see us there," Harry said firmly as he laced his fingers with Hermione's.

Hermione allowed him to pull her towards the door of the Great Hall, their final exit of Hogwarts as students. It was bittersweet but left them with much to look forward to. Life moving forward was going to be rough but was also guaranteed to be sweet and full of love. Many things were changing but Harry was her constant, just as she was his and now that there was a ring on her finger, nothing was going to change that. They stood on the steps leading up to the castle, staring out at the grounds, taking in the view one last time before heading home to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, do you think it was all worth it? Losing everyone, the war, the destruction and broken people left behind in the aftermath? Will the next generation be worth it?" she asked him, genuinely wondering what his answer would be. Harry leaned down and kissed her temple sweetly before smiling softly at her.

"I certainly hope so."

A/N- I hope that it wasn't terrible. I'm more of a super long chapter and super long story kind of girl so this one really made me think. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.

Love,

Alicia


End file.
